Split Down The Middle
by Galaxyishigh
Summary: Fatespeaker is sure Starflight is hiding something. What in the world could he go through so much trouble to hide notes and leave in the middle of the night for? Turns out, Starflight's a little more complicated that Fatespeaker thought when she married him.
1. You must suffer me to go my own dark way

**My first one-shot that's not inherently supposed to be multi-chaptered. YAY! You can thank BBC's Jekyll for the initial idea for this. I don't mean to cause offense if I do somehow, just an idea I had. I do not own Wings of Fire, enjoy.**

 **Edited slightly on 12/12/18**

* * *

Starflight never felt that strange to Fatespeaker. Sure, he had quirks, like staying invested in his scrolls for too many hours to count, but never 'I have something bad to hide' kind of strange. So it was very easy for her to notice that over the course of a month, she had noticed just that kind of strangeness. Starflight, for lack of a better reason to Fatespeaker, was hiding something. He hid notes he wrote, started biting his nails, Everything he could do to rid himself of some type of evidence. Fatespeaker saw it all as she hid behind the door frame. His eyes searched everywhere in the darkness of his own, reaching for something. His eyes his, green eyes that had replaced his old milky white ones after he took the surgery. She was happy they tried, but still incredibly disappointed that they didn't manage to restart the severed nerves in his eyes. She didn't understand it completely, but apparently, his eye nerves couldn't conduct and hold enough electricity for them to work properly. So, Starflight and Fatespeaker spent thousands of gold on a surgery that didn't even do what it was supposed to.

Back to the subject on her mind, she was _sure_ that Starflight was hiding something. It just didn't make sense for it not to be that. She picked and stabbed her dinner next to Starflight, examining the male Nightwing for every detail.

"So, How was the school for you today?" She asked. She watched as his eyes lit up.

"It was amazing and exhausting, and… amazing! Everyone finally paid attention and listened for once, I got to finally finish that scroll I started reading, ah, Fatespeaker you would've loved it." Alright, that was weird; She noticed.

"Starflight, honey, one of your eyes is yellow." Starflight stopped eating. He looked down at his plate.

"What do you mean dear? My eyes are green, not yellow." He replied.

"Starflight, I'm not crazy. Your eye turned _yellow_." Fatespeaker said back. Starflight sighed and looked up at her, both eyes green.

"Dear, eyes don't just change color You were probably just seeing things. Look at my eyes. They are both green." He looked at her, trying his best but ultimately failing to find her eyes with his. She continued to stare at him.

"I wish you didn't go through that surgery," Starflight lowered his head again. "It did nothing. What's the point in fixing your eyes if they're never going to work?" Starflight grabbed her hand to calm her down and lifted his head.

"It doesn't matter one bit to me if my eyes don't work. I'll have you. That's all that matters. If I had my eyes removed it wouldn't mean a difference."

"... then why don't you?" She asked. Starflight stopped eating again.

"What?" Fatespeaker touched his cheek.

"Get it over went through painful surgery to make your eyes look normal and work, half of that didn't work, and you barely show them under you bandages outside of the room anyway, so… what's the holdup?"

"..."

"..." the exchange had stopped between them. Fatespeaker waited and took a bite of her food.

"Because it would be unfair." Starflight finally answered. Fatespeaker leaned into him.

"Unfair to who? You? Me? Sunny? Clay? Who?"

"Fatespeaker, dear, it would be unfair to everyone, especially you-" Fatespeaker interrupted him and put her hand back on his cheek, stroking it.

"I don't care. I wouldn't care if you were _born_ with no eyes. I would still love you." Starflight looked down and slowly took his hand and removed hers.

"Fatespeaker, you wouldn't understand. I can't remove my eyes, it was a big risk of getting new ones in the first place."

"Starflight. answer me. Why wouldn't I understand? What are you hiding about yourself from me? Are you cheating?" Starflight took his hand and put it to his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose he then took her cheek this time.

"No, Fatespeaker, _I'm_ not cheating on you. I would never forgive myself if I did." He looked into her eyes this time, but Fatespeaker couldn't be happy. His eyes were empty. He couldn't even tell that he was looking directly at her. She felt tears slowly burn down her cheeks.

" _Starflight. What is wrong with you. Tell me, please._ " She pleaded with him. His smile fell.

"Fatespeaker dear, I'm not hiding anything. I don't know what-" he stopped. Starflight felt his hand as her tears fell onto it.

"Starflight, you're lying. You hide things when you think I'm not looking. You write notes and then hide _them_. You don't sleep, you leave at random times and don't come back for _days._ What is going on? _"_ Starflight watched as she continued to plead with him. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Okay. I'll tell you. Soon. I can't do it right now because I have to go." He finished his plate and set it in the water for cleaning. He kissed Fatespeaker one last goodbye and she could swear, as he turned the door of their room in the school, that just for a second both of his eyes turned yellow.

* * *

Fatespeaker didn't mention it after that. He continued to write notes, he wouldn't sleep. Only this time, he didn't hide it. As much as she loved him, she couldn't feel the strength to just look at them. Instead, she watched him do it every day. He even looked in the mirror frequently.

"Why are you looking in the mirror?" Fatespeaker asked.

"I am about to ask you a question. I need you to answer it." He turned to her.

"Okay. What is the question?" He closed his eyes and concentrated he then opened them.

"Alright, are… my eyes… yellow?" He pointed at them.

"Uh… no." She replied. Starflight nodded and then wrote something in his notes.

It continued like this for two months. Fatespeaker noticed Starflight was increasingly stressed. He left more frequently and stayed gone for longer as well. However, by the third month, Fatespeaker finally cracked. She went to Clay first.

"No, I have no idea what's going on with Starflight. Though, if his eyes are turning yellow, that might be Saigon of, I don't know, some illness? Other than that, he's always been writing notes to put in his pocket." Fatespeaker nodded.

"Alright. Thank you, Clay." Clay continued munching on his sheep's leg. He swallowed.

"No problem. I'll keep an eye on him though. He's my brother." Fatespeaker smiled before leaving.

"Thank you, Clay."

"Again, No problem. You'll be the first person to know if I find anything."

Then to Tsunami.

"Sorry, but no. I had no idea these things were happening."

Shit, then to Glory.

"Are you sure you don't know _anything_?" Fatespeaker asked her. Glory shook her head.

"No, sorry, but I'll see if I can find anything in the Rainwing medical archives on the eye turning thing."

And finally, the last person she wanted to talk to about this.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Sunny said. Fatespeaker growled in frustration, pushing her hands into her face.

"How can you not know anything! He loved you! How could he hide this from even you _of all people_?!" She growled again while Sunny took a step back. She took a moment to calm down before saying something else.

"Fatespeaker, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine. Just, tell me if he says anything." She turned on her heels and began to walk out the door.

"Look," Sunny piped up. "He said he would tell you-"

"Three months ago," Fatespeaker replied flatly.

"Okay, so remind him. He's _your_ husband. Have you even seen him today?" She asked.

Fatespeaker replied quickly.

"No, I haven't. He did the thing," she waved her hand as she walked around, her voice and body both dripping with frustration. "Left in the middle of the night and he's not coming back until a few days from now, refusing to tell me why he left. It's the same thing over and over! I have no idea what to do, or if I found out what I would do then." She paced around the room before stopping. "Listen, I know we don't get along _exactly_ but I don't hate you or anything. Just please, do you know _anything_ that can help me?" Sunny bit her lip and thought, before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Fatespeaker, no."

* * *

Fatespeaker walked silently back to their room. Opening the door, she was greeted with Starflight standing in front of her.

"Fatespeaker?"

"Yes, Starflight." He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Alright, let's talk." They both sat down on the stone living room couch.

"... You know how when I was a kid I was stuck inside a cave for most of my life?" He asked.

"I think everyone at this point knows that." He chuckled before going back to seriousness.

"When I was in there, some things happened. Very bad things."

Fatespeaker said nothing but listened intently.

"I don't talk about it. The others remember too I'm sure of it, but they most likely blocked it out of memory." He grabbed her hand. "A year before we left I started having blackouts. These blackouts happened, oh, around 4-5 Times a day and would last an hour." He felt Fatespeaker clench his hand. "When we left, they continued happening. When we made it to the rainwing kingdom I had decided I had had enough and wanted to sort out treatment. While they were examining me, I had another blackout."

"What was causing the blackouts?" She asked quietly.

"They weren't blackouts, Fatespeaker. What they told me is that to cope with what happened in the cave, my mind sort of, split into two. It created a safe space inside my head and then they explained to me what was actually going on when I blacked out. I have a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder. I have another person inside my head that wakes up when I blackout and vice versa."

"...What?" Fatespeaker asked. Starflight, let go of her hand.

"I know it's confusing, but it's not something that's bad." He explained himself further. "I am the dominant alter. That means I'm awake most of the time, but certain triggers, like excess stress, memories, emotions can cause me to switch to the other alter."

"How can you be _two dragons_?"

"Trust me, dear, we are lucky there's only two. Usually, it's around three at first and then thirteen to fifteen later on in any kind of treatment."

"How do you know there's two of you? I mean, you just noticed you had another one a few years ago."

"I don't know in its entirety. I went to a psychiatrist and each time I switched they said it was always the other one. It got easier once they gave him a name though. It's Nightlight."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You have another person inside your head who has his own name-"

"Well, of course, he has a _name_. He's a person. Just… sleeps a lot."

"What does this have anything to do with what's been happening?" Starflight shrugged.

"It has pretty much everything to do. What's important is that I haven't switched in more than six years. I stopped once I became blind. What I'm trying to figure out is ever since I had that eye surgery I started switching again. What's worse is the eye thing. That doesn't normally happen. He looked like me in almost every way and _now_ he has yellow eyes. I don't think he can see though, _that would be weird_." He turned and walked back a bit. "I don't want to switch that often because I barely got to know him before I stopped switching and if he 'wakes' up for the first time in six years and he's _blind_? Can you imagine how angry he would be? I _don't_ know since I only met him once." He rubbed his eyes, voice becoming a bit hoarse. "It's different when we switch now. It's like a road in my mind and we pass each other on the way. We don't even acknowledge each other or look at each other, we just walk past."

"Is that why you leave every few days?" She asked, head tilting slightly.

"The stress from managing the school has made me switch more often. It's a feeling when Nightlight comes, so I run. I usually get to the hallway and then after that, _I don't remember._ I don't know, I didn't want to scare you so I thought this would be easier."

"Starflight, it's surprising yes, but it's not scary necessarily." Fatespeaker walked up to him, joining his hand in hers, and then hugged him. After they broke the hug, she looked at him.

"Is there any way I can meet uh, Nightlight?" she asked, voice going higher on the last word. Starflight shook his head.

"I can't do it at will, at least, I don't think so. There's no way to meet him now, but that doesn't mean you might meet him in the future. Though, there is a chance he might run out of the door as quick as he can because he has _no_ idea who you are."

"Hold on, you never told him about me?" Starflight shrugged his shoulder harder.

"When we met I thought he was dead! When we started switching didn't think so I never even thought too." He looked at her. "Tell you what, grab one of my research notes, without any writing on it. I'm going to write a note and the next time I switch I'll leave this for him."

"Sounds good." Fatespeaker smiled at him. He chuckled.

"Maybe this won't be so bad."

* * *

Fatespeaker woke up in the middle of the night to Starflight out of the bed and gone. In the distance, she heard the clank of wood carved plates from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed to help him. When she got here, however, she did not meet Starflight. She tapped the table next to her and the dragon immediately turned around and put his hands in the air.

"I am so, sorry, I had no idea someone lived here. Thought it was mine." His voice, higher than expected. His eyes, yellow. He looked straight at her. She looked at him and held up her hand.

"How many talons am I holding up?" He looked at her in confusion.

"...Four?" he was right.

"So, you _can_ see. Alright well, the notes not good in that case." She took a look at the note in her hand that was written in braille.

"Is that _braille_?"

"Starflight thought you were blind."

"Why would I be blind? He isn-" He stopped. She nodded.

"Hello, Nightlight, I'm Starflight's wife, Fatespeaker. We have a few things to talk about."

* * *

 **This is a one-shot I had an idea for recently. If people want more, I will make more, but no guarantees that people will actually like this.**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	2. Continue?

So, not a chapter, unfortunately, but _can_ be. It's just a question. After so long, if anyone is still paying attention, would you like to see another chapter? I have an idea and I'm wondering if you all would like to see this story continue.

Will be listening!

- **GalaxyisHigh**


End file.
